Another Tale to tell
by lil0babyangel
Summary: Okay I delete my orginally one because there were a few mistakes missing names :/ but there, I am writing the 2nd chapter at the moment but i have exams these next few months. BTW IT IS NOT A ARTEMISxMELLO THING.
1. Where everything starts

_so basically this is like an artemis fowl, mello and matt(death note) fanfic. I hope you like it, I am told i type like i speak so you may think its a but rubbish but please, creative critism is wanted. ^.^ x _

* * *

I walked slowly and quietly up the stone steps, my destination was to try to stop the burglar getting away with the priceless artifact. Just as I got to the top...

"ARTEMIS, what did you do?" I screamed his name but finished my sentence calmly as I stepped out of the holo-chamber. Normal Artemis would let me finish my 'mission' so what had caused him to stop it half way through.

"My dear Cleopatra, your brothers Mello and Matt have arrived and have asked to speak to you immediately, I am sorry though." He dragged me into a passionate kiss as his way of being apologetic.

Let me give you a back story; I was raised by my family but when I was 10 we moved to Ireland, near the Manor where I take residence nowadays. While with my parents I met 2 boys that were quite bright and unique, and Matt- they lived at an orphanage, at the age of 16 left Mello and Matt came to live with us. It was only a few years ago that Mello came back and my mother and Father moved back to where they lived originally. I still keep in touch but I now live with my boyfriend Artemis and his parents and his bodyguard Butler.

"Fine then I guess ill have to speak to them!" I replied before I ran down the corridor to great my brothers.

"Hey Cleo, long time no see, right we need your help, I have to deliver an important parcel to the Egyptian government. Mainly as a peace offer from the British museum- you know, the whole 'mummy' tragedy a few years back. The curator phoned me up a few days ago and said that they really need to make peace with the Cairo museum as it would mean no more artifacts or donations coming this way. So we need you to basically help us with the deal. I really don't want to get too in-depth but at the end is a nice little dig of you". How much I hated my brother for his way with bribery. He knows to well that I haven't been on a dig in ages and that it would mean so much for me to visit Egypt again.

"I'll do it, only because you're my brother and I guess it would be good to have peace, I mean I can't face the museum because they don't have the artifacts there no more."

"Cleo, it may seem dangerous but… it won't be trust me." Mello smiled, one that suggest 'you can do this' and 'I am counting on you'.

* * *

_sorry its sooo short, this is just the first, i wrote it really quicky one day when i was ment to be getting ready to go to sleep. sorry guys but ill try to add more soon, just soo full up with revision and coursework and exam stress stuff. x (message me if you want the back story to it, it may not make sense on its own)  
_


	2. You have Now arrived

I hate planes, I hate the food, the mad rush in and out of the plane but worst of all I hate the bathrooms. But those are only for commercial airlines and lucky Artemis had a private plane!

"Artemis how did you get a license to fly this thing? Your brilliant but this thing is so big and your sooooo young!" Arty didn't really need a co-pilot but butler was always on hand to fly the plane whenever he thinks that Arty needs a rest.

"You know it's a long story darling" he said without looking away from the madness of the dials in front of him. "Plus I know you heard the story millions of times…" I didn't care I loved the story so I begged the genius boy to tell me.

6 Hours later

We landed in Cairo. The heat hit me as I stepped off the plane. You could see the tips of the pyramids and my heart skipped a beat. It had been 9 years since I was last in the land of the pharaohs; just the heat brought back the memories of a certain dig.


	3. Flashback

Flashback 9 years ago

I was just 7 at the time so it wasn't a major dig but my father allowed me on site. I had been playing in the sand with my miniature archaeology set, which included 7 different brushes and hammers. I had found a weird looking rock in the ground so I decided to work on it to find out what it was. The adults weren't playing much attention to me. I dusted off the name plate. It had several hieroglyphics in a circle, a royal's tomb but it was buried with out a pyramid or any kind of shelter. My father came over and after a few days of digging and unearthing he came up to me and said "my baby sapphire you have made your first major discovery well done Honey!" The team then spent the next months finding out what this royal was doing there.

My name was in many scientific magazines and with the help of mother, I wrote papers upon papers on the find. These are still in use in many universities many are updated now with my help and the help of professionals but my name went down in history BABY!


End file.
